About San Felipe, Baja California, Mexico
The town of San Felipe is located in the Mexican state of Baja California. Baja California is long peninsula like shape mass of land that runs parallel to mainland Mexico, all the way from the California boarder to Cabo San Lucas. San Felipe's geographic coordinates are Longitude 31.0275 N, Latitude 114,8353 W. Located along the Sea of Cortez, San Felipe is a haven for vacationers who seek a break from big city living. Many travelers come to San Felipe for poplar 3 day weekends from all the nearby cities within driving distance. Frequent visitors include vacationers from Los Angeles, San Diego, Yuma, Las Vegas, Calexico, Tucson, and Orange County, to name just a few. San Felipe's population, according to the latest census is estimated at about 18,000 inhabitants. This population is made up of locals who for generations have lived here for over 200 years and North Americans, looking for vacation style leaving at an affordable price. During major events and holidays like the annual Baja 250 race and Santa Semana, San Felipe's population grows by thousands. San Felipe's appeal is not easily described, but listening to people describe San Felipe gives a good idea. These days, many vacationers think of entrainment as watching a movie or going to the mall. San Felipe is different, it's about reconnecting and spend time having fun with your friends and family or whoever else you may chose to come on vacation with. Imagine you and your loved one fishing together or renting a boat in downtown San Felipe by the Malecon and rowing together on the calm waters of the Sea of Cortez. And what do you think about seating around bonfires with friends, relaxing with some wine and sharing jokes. This is what San Felipe is about. San Felipe does have an eclectic night life, a nice combo of clubs, karaoke bars restaurants, sports bars and the like, so by all means enjoy these facilities The most popular dance club is Rocodile. Most bars and clubs tend to open very late on weekends. On busy weekends they tend to go to 4AM. And because San Felipe is very safe, you need not worry about your security, just use regular precaution like you would use anywhere else. History has it that the fish taco was invented in San Felipe - so be sure to try one of these at the numerous restaurants in town. After the fish taco, the next most popular thing San Felipe is known for are the extreme tides. Each day, towards evening, the tide goes out for hundreds of yards, so depending on which part of town you are staying, take this into account when you launch your boat as this can't be a random act. The main business district in San Felipe starts from the San Felipe arches, or San Felipe gates. This is also the beginning of Chetumal boulevard. You can find banks like Banamex and Bancomer, restaurants, Pemex gas station, grocery stores pharmacies, lock smith, appliance stores and much more. North American visitors sometimes ask whether it is safe to buy groceries - the answer is yes. There is a good size community of expats who live in San Felipe and shop locally.